She's A Hottie
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DC: Andy, Jonathan, Neil and Scott Hillstrand drool over Andy's new girlfriend. Ohh, the possibilies. : Rated M, because of a comment, that I dont want anyone to take offencive


**Okay so this is probably really stupid, but I liked the song and it really matches Andy Hillstrand. Thanks for reading. Enjoy**

**Title: She's A Hottie**

**Andy Hillstrand**

**Song: Toby Keith's "She's A Hottie"**

_She's sittin' by the water where the river gets wide, think about swimming to the other side, Got a Malboro red, and a can of cold Bud toes squished down in the Arkansas mud_

"Andy, brother it's nice to see you again!" Jonathan yells as he gives me a hug.

"Seems like we havent gotten to hang out since oppie season ended huh?" I say my eyes never leaving her.

"Who's that?" Neil asked as we also hugged.

"That?" I point to the hot little number I've been hanging around this summer.

"No Uncle Andy the beer she's drinking." Scott says rolling his eyes.

"That is my new girlfriend. Her name is Vanessa." I say smiling.

"Did you kiss her?" Scott asks drooling.

_Hey Mister! Yeah, I kissed her. _

"Hell yes, she's just damn. I kissed her the first date we went on." I say smiling. "You ought to see her sister."

_Son, you ought to see her sister! _

"She's got a sister?" Jonathan asked excitedly.

_You've got to give a little something to a cool dark cat, finding him a woman who could shake like that,_

"Damn she looks good when she walks too." Neil says.

_Hottie, she's a Hottie! Got a smokin' little body String bikini and a barbed-wire tat (tattoo) _

"She's hot." Scott says.

"Is that a barbed wire tattoo on her arm?" Jonathan questions.

"Sure is." I answer.

"Isnt that your cowboy hat?" Neil asks.

She's rockin' that cowboy hat

"Hell yes." I say biting my lower lip, watching as she inches closer to me.

_Hottie, she's a Hottie! And just a little bit naughty Kayay digidigy, Kayay digidigy, yey Hey hey hey Hey She's slappin' down a dam where the moss gets thick, yellin' Yee Haw! she's a redneck chick, _

"She's a redneck, and I'll be damned if we don't go well together." I say taking her by the waist when she finally reaches me.

_spittin' in the fire, puttin' on a show, struttin like a chicken to the radio, Hey Slick! She's a hick! _

I lean in and give her a long and deep kiss. Making my brother's go wild.

"Mmm…baby you taste good." I say licking my lips.

"Only for you baby." Vanessa says.

_hmmm and her butter milk lipstick _

_give a little something to a cool dark cat, finding him a woman who could shake like that_,

"She knows how to rock that bikini too." I say as she walks away putting the cowboy hat back on top of her head.

"Man she can rock anything you put her in. Did you see that ass?" Jonathan says as we all watch her walk away.

"How could you not Dad?" Scott says.

"Good choice Andy, you've made me proud." Neil says smiling. _Hottie, she's a Hottie! She got a smokin' little body String bikini and a barbed-wire tat (tattoo) She's rockin' that cowboy hat Hottie, she's a Hottie! And just a little bit naughty Singing Kayay digidigy, Kayay digidigy, yey Hey hey hey Hey _

"We went out one night, I picked her up from her Daddy's farm. She dressed up real nice. We went downtown and just rocked the night away." I say finding myself feeling the need for her. To be close to her. _Dress her up boys, I took her from the farm, I brought her downtown, I hung her on my arm, you've got to give a little somethin' to a cool dark cat, finding him a woman who could walk like that! _

"I think I need to go take a cold shower." Scott says running full force into the pool.

"Yeah I agree. Let's go Neil." Jonathan says pulling our brother away.

"I think I need to go get me a hottie." I say smiling and making my way towards her.

_She's a Hottie, she's a Hottie! She's got a smokin' little body String bikini and a barbed-wire tat (tattoo) She's rockin' that cowboy hat Hottie, she's a Hottie! And just a little bit naughty Kayay digidigy, Kayay digidigy, yey Singing Kayay digidigy, Kayay digidigy yey hey Hey hey Hey _

**See kinda dumb....but its alright! :) reviews welcome**


End file.
